Kingdom of Lonn
Historic of Name Used to be called 'Lerlonn' but has since been shortened Capital City Malerin Resources Salt is the major export, Lumber rivals other nations as it is better quality but less quantity. Fruit, vegetables, and agrilcultural knowledge. Industry Furniture creation, agrilculture dried food, fruit biproducts Trade Exports to kingdoms on the Arm, has to important manufactured product as it is not on the whole, a manufacturing country. Economy Tends to have one of lowest but steady economies, fluctuates with the demand for foodstuff from other kingdoms. Ironically they tend to do best in times of warof other nations and badly in peace. Currency Coins in the denomination called the Id. Moves in the traditional 1,5,10,20,50,100,5,10,20,50 scale. International Relations Depended upon for food by the other kingdoms in leaner times, so for the most part, they must get along with Lonn. Current Government The slack king David and his hard-working and equal sister Soril. Their conflicting interests do not move their kingdom forward. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery; only for certain job applications. Strait style slavery – the style of slavery practised in Lonn and Roin. Slaves can only be used for certain purposes. Lonn has been a lot about agriculture and ranch help. But in the same vein as Wesh style, they keep slaves for life. But because the life span of slaves is shorter, and they can buy as many as they please, they both tend to have more slaves. Slaves do not tend to have good conditions. Education Tutors are part of the home and serve other functions much like a servant or nanny. Local Vigilantes Small groups dote the country, uncover, and usually doing very small things in terms of preventing crimes. Language Primarily Helsh; Slave pidgin: Mirkatt Holidays Cad is the joyful celebration at the first full moon of summer, with a lot of feast and festival and entertainment. There is a tree planting celebration, a holiday specifically for children, and for the celebration of shadows. Religion More worship of Deavaelai (Travel) in port cities and otherwise is quite traditional. Marriage and Sexuality Couples are heterosexual: anything else can be found in a brothel, for a price. Naming System Typically first name of a historical figure, obscure or common, with a matriarchal last name. Food Potatoes are the most common starch, hot or cold, eaten for ease in a variety of dishes. Fashion Emphasis on large puffy dresses in women and trousers in men, with semi traditional gender roles in clothing. Predominant Art Forms They do aesthetic art with food, since they have it, such melon carvings and fruit arrangements. You'll also find traditional craft, but they are most renowned for their food work Medicine Much of their medicine is in liquid or potion forms, not magic related, but together by apothecaries. Magic Prevalence Used extensively for crop protection and pest control. They are one of the largest kingdoms in the export in 'raw' magic in the form of charms and very much take pride in the aestetics of their art. They don't use nearly as much. General Appearance While having a longer face than other nations, they also have thicker hair in whatever colour. Category:Kingdoms